A conventional IPM for driving a motor has three driving integrated circuits (ICs). In the patent application Ser. No. 15/294,766, an IPM has a low voltage IC and a high voltage IC. In the present disclosure, an IPM has a single IC directly attached to a tie bar. In the patent application Ser. No. 15/294,766, the IPM is a dual-in-line package. In the present disclosure, the IPM is a small-outline package.
The small-outline package reduces system design time and improves reliability. The single IC includes boost diodes. Therefore, it reduces the package size.